


Sleep Companions Come In All Supernatural Shapes And Sizes

by teenwolfpackbabies



Series: Puppy Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All pov’s, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tiny chapters, affectionate Liam Dunbar, no deep plot, turns out Nolan actually really likes the supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Nolan has trouble sleeping, but not when he’s with someone from the pack.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Nolan, Nolan & Corey Bryant, Nolan & Mason Hewitt, Nolan & The Pack (Teen Wolf), Nolan & Theo Raeken, Scott McCall & Nolan (Teen Wolf)
Series: Puppy Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Scott

It’d been a few days since the war between humans and supernaturals ended, and Melissa McCall was still kind enough the let Nolan stay on the family couch. He didn’t want to go home, to see his family. He liked this one much better.

He was surprised by how kind Scott had been to him given everything. He’d taken Nolan’s pain the moment they met, his eye no longer throbbing where Gabe had punched him. Nolan wouldn’t say they had trust, but Scott had given him a chance, and he certainly wasn’t going to ruin it.

Still, Nolan wouldn’t be Nolan if he didn’t push his luck. After hours of tossing and turning, Nolan got up and quietly padded up the stairs, and stopped right out front of Scott’s bedroom door. It was open, he noticed, and he leant back against the wall beside it as he considered his next move.

What exactly did he expect from Scott? Nolan knew in his heart he just wanted company, any way he could get it, but at two in the morning, Scott probably wouldn’t be up for his games. Nolan wrapped his arms around himself, and just as he went to give up and leave, there was a call.

“Nolan?”

He froze, then took a careful step into the doorway. He’d gone shy, pulling at the excess fabric on his sleeve, staring at his feet while Scott sat up.

“How did you know it was me?”

“I can pick your scent... what are you doing?”

“Can I stay with you?”

Scott seemed to think for a second, but he didn’t ask any questions before he lifted the covers and offered Nolan the now free side of the bed. He seemed to have made his mind up that Nolan was trustworthy, and the human was incredibly grateful for it.

He shyly made his way around the bed to the other side of the room, and slipped in beside Scott. The alpha rolled over then, back to Nolan, and the boy did his best not to stare, to close his eyes and go to sleep, to not think anymore.

A dull lamp suddenly flickered on, and Scott faced him again, eyes kind but curious, and Nolan took a deep breath, preparing himself to be interrogated.

“So what’s up?”

“Huh?”

“You wanna sleep with me in my bed,” Scott started for him,

“Right... I don’t sleep very well... it helps when someone else is there,”

“What do you do at home?”

“Stare at the ceiling mostly... usually I sleep two, maybe three, hours a night on my own,”

“How do you function? I can sleep for like ten hours on a Saturday,”

Nolan shrugged, “practice.”

The conversation seemed to die out, and Nolan decided to roll over and turn his back on Scott, that way the boy didn’t feel pressured to say anything else. Nolan didn’t want to make him feel as though he had to. He didn’t need comforting after all, he just needed companionship.

The lamp turned off, and Nolan felt Scott move, and then there was a warm hand on his back, gentle and a little unsure. The human took a deep breath, and leant a little further back into Scott’s touch. A thumb started to gently caress his shoulder blade, and Nolan felt a little bit of his usual anxiety melt away.

Scott must have continued to listen to him, because the touches didn’t stop until after Nolan had fallen asleep, and he actually managed a full five hours of sleep.


	2. Liam

After a week, Nolan had started to feel like a burden on the McCalls, and announced his departure from their home, even though that was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

Both Scott and Melissa had told him to stay, but he couldn’t bring himself to. They’d shown so much kindness to him, after everything, and Nolan needed some time away to process that, and maybe one day he’d believe that they really did care for him the way it seemed.

Scott insisted that if he were to go, it not be home. Nolan had agreed to hear him out, and after a quick phone call, Scott announced that Liam had agreed Nolan could stay at his house for a while.

Nolan was surprised to say the least. Sure, they’d somewhat made up at the hospital that night, and after practice at school they’d talked for an hour, every one of their fears, apologies and triggers out in the open. They’d become co-captains that day, but Nolan still didn’t think Liam had forgiven him enough to let him stay. Apparently he was wrong.

It was barely midnight when Nolan hovered outside Liam’s bedroom door for a second, overthinking as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater. The door was closed, that meant Liam didn’t want to be disturbed. He really should just turn around and go back to the guest bedroom they’d been so kind to offer him.

Liam’s Mum was the kindest woman Nolan had ever met, aside from Miss McCall, of course. She’d welcomed him with open arms, and Nolan had been surprised to see Liam let her. She’d even asked what Nolan liked, bought him new sheets in his favourite colour, and left a framed picture of their lacrosse team on his night stand, as though the room was his own.

But it was dark between those four walls, and lonely, and he had too much space to think in there.

Besides, Liam did say to come get him if he needed anything.

Nolan opened the door gently without knocking. Liam was still asleep, his gentle snores proof of that, and Nolan continued to make his way further inside. It wasn’t until Nolan had put a hand on the covers that Liam started to stir.

“What are you doing?” Liam mumbled sleepily,

“Uh, I need a sleep companion... I have trouble sleeping, and it helps...”

“Whatever,” Liam let him continue.

Nolan got under the covers, and he instantly felt an arm slip around his waist and pull him in tighter. He was a little surprised to say the least, but the contact was welcome. Nolan did have a theory that Liam was a very touchy, affectionate person, but now he knew for sure he was right. He took it as a win.

“Lose the sweater... trust me, you won’t need it,”

“Werewolves run hot I take it?”

“Usually a little... I’m an exception to the ‘little,’”

“You are warm,” Nolan agreed.

He wriggled out of the hoodie, and Liam seemed to pull him in tighter. Liam definitely curled around him far more closely than Scott had, not that Nolan minded. It felt deliberate, and like Liam really meant it. The boy had stilled behind him again, and Nolan thought he must’ve gone back to sleep already as he took in a glimpse of Liam’s room.

It was dark, but Nolan noticed the shape of photos above his desk, school books stacked with no real order. Liam’s dirty lacrosse uniform lay on the floor by the edge of the bed, and only now had Nolan realised the boy wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“You know I didn’t think it was possible, but I can actually hear you think,” Liam startled Nolan, “I thought you were here to calm down enough to go to sleep,”

“Sorry... how’d you know?”

“Werewolf senses... relax... I promise to not let you get kidnapped by bad guys tonight,”

“Very comforting,”

“Trust me, if I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve by now. I had enough opportunities,”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I don’t want to... go to sleep.”

Nolan smiled to himself, and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm overtop of Liam’s at his waist, and tried to shut everything else out of his mind.

That night, Nolan actually managed a full 7 hours sleep in Liam’s arms, which may have been longer if the boys snoring hadn’t woken him up. Still, it was the best wake up call he’d ever had, he thought.


	3. Mason and Corey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, this chapter doesn’t seem to have one particular person’s POV. Please forgive the jumps!

It was still with some reluctance that Mason had even let Nolan stay at his house, so to end up in his bed with he and his boyfriend, Nolan was seriously pushing it. Yet, there he was, asleep on the opposite edge of the bed to Liam’s best friend, an arm width away from Corey, who were snuggled up to Mason’s chest, I’m the middle of them.

“This is weird, right?” Mason frowned,

“It’s kinda cute... if you think of him like a dog.”

Mason looked at Corey, and the boy cracked a smile. He knew he was far calmer about the situation than Mason was. Corey had been in Nolan’s position before, it was easier for him to forgive his mistakes. Mason on the other hand, still hadn’t forgiven Nolan, especially not for the stabbing incident.

“He’s so quiet, just forget he’s there and go to sleep,” Corey instructed,

“Do we even trust him yet?”

“Liam and Scott do... I do,”

“But he-“

“So did I... I did bad things,”

Mason sighed, “it’s different,”

“Not really.”

Mason hated when Corey looked at him with those disappointed eyes. He didn’t get why it were so important for him to just forget about all the crap Nolan had put Liam through, had put them all through. Mason was allowed to still be angry, to be weary, that was his job as a best friend and boyfriend.

He pouted, and hid his face in Corey’s hair, still not sold on the idea, but not wanting to fight. He definitely wasn’t about to throw away cuddles with his boyfriend over _Nolan_. For a while, he wondered if maybe Corey had fallen back asleep, and Mason traced imperfect shapes over the old t-shirt Corey had worn to bed.

It wasn’t long after that, that Nolan seemed to startle awake, and both Mason and Corey jumped along with him.

Corey was quick to roll a little closer, hand on Nolan’s shoulder so he knew he weren’t alone. The human wasn’t in tears when he looked back at them, but he’d been close to it, a small sheen of sweat across his forehead, and panic in his eyes. Mason thought he’d even seen a slight tremble in his bottom lip.

He felt bad now for bitching about Nolan without any knowledge he’d been in distress right beside them. He wasn’t that cruel. There was no need for Nolan to apologise for a bad dream, they all had them. Maybe one night wouldn’t hurt anyone, Nolan probably would’ve hurt them by now if that was his intention anyway. Reasonably, Mason knew as such, he just didn’t quite trust it yet.

“Nolan. You don’t have to lie so far away,” Corey said softly, “you can come closer,”

“I don’t want to impose more than I already have,”

“And I don’t want to wake up to you falling off the bed... come on, we’re all friends here. It’s only weird if you make it weird,” Corey tugged on his sleeve.

He didn’t force Nolan to scoot so far over they were in each other’s personal space, but he had pulled Nolan away from the edge, and given him enough space to lay on is back if he chose.

Nolan could really get used to Corey’s kindness. He hoped they’d be friends one day, Corey said they already were, but Nolan wouldn’t let himself believe as such just yet, there were too much history for it to be forgotten so soon.

The two boys smiled at each other regardless, and Corey lay back down in Mason’s arms while Nolan closed his eyes again, with the promise to wake them if he had another nightmare

That night, he’d only gotten six hours sleep, but he definitely weren’t complaining.


	4. Theo

It was close to 1am when Nolan had decided to go for a walk. He’d been home for three days now, and not a single night of restful sleep like he’d had with Scott, Liam or even Mason and Corey. The white ceiling got boring after a while, and rather than continue to stare, Nolan had decided to get some fresh air.

He didn’t even really know where he was anymore, and he definitely hadn’t expected to stumble upon Theo’s truck, let alone find the boy asleep in it.

Theo had some weird frenemy thing going on with Liam, Nolan had noticed. Actually, with most of the pack. Nolan had spent a lot of time the past couple weeks trying to figure out what happened. He’d seen Theo close with Hayden at school once, maybe there was some kind of love triangle there.

It was the only explanation Nolan could come up with- Theo seemed so nice. Sure, he had that bad boy act he put on, but he always looked out for Liam, even when they’d been enemies he’d spared Nolan’s life, he took Gabe’s pain. Nolan thought of him as that hard on the outside, soft on the inside kind of guy. Like a father figure in the group, perhaps.

Nolan didn’t really have control of his body when he knocked on the window. He was so desperate to sleep, he were willing to make sacrifices to get it, and he honestly didn’t value his life enough to care about the possibility of Theo killing him anymore.

“Nolan?” Theo rubbed his eyes as he opened the door,

“Can I sleep with you?”

“What?”

“I sleep better when someone else is there. I can’t relax on my own,”

“And you want to fix that with me?”

“Why not?” Nolan shrugged, “I was going to go to Liam, but I already did that this week... I should probably let him sleep,”

“Right, but... this is a car?”

“So?”

Theo’s eyes went wide as Nolan invited himself into his truck. He closed the door behind him, and instantly crawled closer to Theo. For a moment, the chimera couldn’t do anything but watch, stunned into silence, but then he was being pushed back against the seat again, and the reality of the situation sank in.

“We can’t both- okay...”

Theo gave up, and let his arms fall around Nolan. It was the easier thing to do, unbelievably. The two of them squished on the back seat of his truck was still better than arguing with the lacrosse player at 1am. The kid rested his head on Theo’s shoulder, and clung to him for dear life so he didn’t roll back off the edge of the seat.

Theo tried to wriggle beside the boy, Nolan was relatively the same size as Theo, if not a little thinner. Neither of them fit comfortably on their own, let alone together, but it was going to have to work. Theo managed to slip underneath him, and they settled a little better with Nolan rested against his chest. The boy complied more than willingly, and buried his face into Theo’s neck.

“Are you comfortable?”

“If you drop me on the floor during the night I swear to god,”

“It’s your choice to be here,”

“Don’t you dare.”

Theo sighed. How on earth did he go from the boy he was, to the guy who now looked after a bunch of teenagers who were all stubborn as hell. Nolan, Liam, hell even Mason didn’t back down. Theo didn’t let himself be proud of them for longer than a second, he didn’t want to encourage their stubbornness when he was at the other end of it.

“Can you sing to me?”

“Are you serious?”

“No,” Nolan chuckled,

“Shut up and go to sleep or I’m kicking you out,” Theo groaned,

“You wouldn’t, you like me too much,”

“Try me.”

Nolan nuzzled into his neck a little, and Theo felt the humans eyelashes tickle his skin as Nolan’s eyes fluttered closed. Theo tightened his hold a little bit, and the content little sigh Nolan gave right before he fell asleep made Theo feel like he had a duty. He had to keep Nolan safe and make sure he lay perfectly still so the boy could get a good sleep.

Theo couldn’t believe Nolan hadn’t even questioned joining him. It made him emotional if he were honest. Theo had literally nothing, yet here Nolan was, not giving a damn and still wanting to be close to him. He was willing to sleep in Theo’s _car_ for god sake. After everything, Theo hadn’t expected anyone to be so ride or die with him. Maybe he had wanted to tear Nolan’s arm off when he’d beat Liam that one time, but now, Theo felt like he almost needed him.

They both slept through until sunrise that night.


End file.
